


The Wizard's Vale

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Treachery, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf's lament for the treason of Isengard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard's Vale

_Once you were fair  
a place of wisdom  
a source for counsel  
now you are dark  
a place of treachery  
a source of evil  
how has it come to this?_

_Once you had many gardens  
a place of beauty  
a source of calm  
now you have many dark pits  
a place of desolation  
a source of fell creatures  
how has it come to this?_


End file.
